


true pirate.

by sturidge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	true pirate.

some silly HookFire based off [this](http://rewrittengirl.tumblr.com/post/50877287751/i-draw-your-attention-to-the-dark-red-double) post.

* * *

 

“Can I wear this?” Bae asked, picking up the dirty coat from the floor.

Killian rolled around the bed, still a little post-orgasmic disoriented. He blinked once or twice to adjust his eyes to the candle light, the boy in front of him slowly coming back into focus.

Baelfire was naked in all his youthful glory, his milky-white tights more edible than ever, at the side of the bed. In his hands, there was and old coat Jones didn’t even remember he had. He seemed to have a liking for it.

“This old thing?” Killian frowned. “What for?”

 Bae shrugged, throwing it over his shoulders. “I dunno. I like it.”

It was a man’s coat – big enough to fit twice of him. Jones couldn’t help but laugh at his failed attempts of fitting his hands inside the sleeves.

“That’s not how you do it, lad”, he said, pulling Bae in by the hips. Carefully, he rolled back the sleeves until Baelfire’s hands popped out, adjusted the collar and buttoned it up. “Now _that_ looks good.”

“It smells like you,” Bae muttered, adjusting himself on his lap.

Killian buried his nose on the curve of the boy’s neck, scraping his teeth against his skin until he moaned. “Then it’s yours”, he whispered, softly. “A true pirate, you are.”

And like any true pirate, he’d do nothing more than steal his heart.


End file.
